In the post-9/11 world, people are very focused on personal and property security. For commercial concerns, an up-to-date security system with a remote-monitoring service has long been considered to be a necessary cost of doing business. Closer to home, most car manufacturers now offer alarm systems, and sales of residential security systems are growing rapidly.
While an entry-level security system may only sound a siren or flash a light when an untoward condition is detected, more sophisticated (and more expensive) systems respond by alerting a private security service. (As used in this patent application, “security services” include private alarm-monitoring companies and public organizations such as the police, fire departments, and 911 call centers.) The private security service investigates the situation and, depending upon the results of the investigation, may in turn alert a public security service.
In a separate but related aspect of security, parents wish to monitor and possibly to control remotely the activities of their children to assure themselves that their children are neither walking into trouble nor having trouble thrust upon them. Some parents, for example, give their children cellphones so that the parents can always contact the children and so that the children can call in case of an emergency. The security systems of some vehicles allow parents to limit the speed at which a child (or a parking valet) can operate the vehicle.
The spread of security systems, however, is limited because existing systems are either very expensive to buy and to maintain (high-end systems) or can be disabled by ingenious criminals (low-end systems).